A Lapse From the Past
by Marcia Landa
Summary: Jamie had been dead for nearly 19 years now. After all this time, who would have guessed what he left behind?


A Lapse from the Past

by Marcia Lou

"This one's for the two of you," Molly said handing a letter to Lexie addressed to "Mr and Mrs MacDonald." Archie was sitting next to Lexie on the sofa but he didn't look up from his own mail.

Lexie opened the letter and began to read. "No, Molly" she said after a moment. "This one's meant for you and Hector." She handed the letter back to Molly who was sitting across from her.

"Who would be writing to me that didn't know Hector has been dead for over a year?" Molly wondered. She read the letter out loud.

_June 28, 2004_

_Dear Mr and Mrs MacDonald,_

_My name is Michael O'Brien. I live in London with my adoptive parents and an older brother. I just graduated secondary school and will enter Oxford next autumn. Although my mum and dad have been good to me and will always be my real parents, I've often wondered who my birth parents were and what they were like._

"Oh, no," Molly said. "If this is another love child of Hector's come knocking on our door, I don't think I can bear it."

"At least this one has the courtesy to write first," Archie muttered.

Molly continued.

_I recently learned the identity of my birth mother. Alice was pleased to hear from me and told me our shared story. She was a student at Ashford Hall when she attended a dance at Berkshire Academy and met your son Jamie._

"Jamie," Molly and Archie sputtered in unison. They stared at each, mouths open.

"Go on," Lexie urged.

Molly took a deep breath.

_Jamie and Alice grew fond of each other. She became pregnant just before they graduated, but she didn't find out until after Jamie died. Alice's parents decided not to tell anyone about her pregnancy, including you. They planned to have her give up the baby for adoption and put her in a convent home for unwed mothers. I was born on February 14, 1986._

"The poor girl," Molly sighed.

I expect this news must come as quite a shock and I apologize for that.

"You have that one right," Archie nodded.

Molly was nearly in tears now.

_I am writing with two requests. One, is for a photograph of Jamie, if you can spare it. The other is for any information about Jamie that you care to share. It need not be long. A few sentences will do. I've already heard about him from Alice, but I feel my search for my roots will not be complete until I've heard from the MacDonald side of my family tree._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Michael O'Brien_

"Good Lord," Molly said with a far away look. "Jamie a father. How could he be?"

"By the usual means, I would think," said Archie, dazed, himself.

"I never dreamed that...We had no idea...Of course, how could we? If only they had told us. We could have adopted..."

"Mother," Archie interrupted.

"There's only one thing to do," said Molly with a quivering smile that couldn't dispel the tears. "Write to that boy and invite him to Glenbogle." She began walking out of the room."

"Mother, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Later, dear," Molly murmured, without looking back. "I must write to my grandson."

"Later," Archie repeated with irritation. "It's just like Mother to leave when there's something to talk about.

"I think she needs to be alone right now," Lexie said.

"So it seems," said Archie. "It's just that I want to talk to her about this. I have feelings too."

"You can talk to me, your wife." Lexie offered pointedly. "Will I do?"

"Of course you'll do," Archie said sheepishly. "It's just that you didn't know Jamie. On the other hand, you probably won't walk out of the room on me."

"Don't trust your luck, Mister," Lexie retorted.

"Hello," Paul said entering the room and seeing serious faces. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not much," said Archie. "Just another skeleton falling out of the MacDonald family closet. We just learned that Jamie has a son."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "You mean brother Jamie, who died when you were a kid? This is a surprise."

"Jamie didn't know about it. He died before his girlfriend found out and she put the baby up for adoption. The boy's 18 years old now and somehow tracked us down. He seems to be interested in discovering his roots."

"So I'm not the only bastard in the family," Paul said with some pleasure.

"Paul, please," rebuked Lexie. "We don't use that word to describe the people we love.

"Uh, so she's not from around here? Paul continued. "The girlfriend?"

"She's probably from England", said Archie. "He knew her from school."

"I thought you two went to a boys school," Paul said.

"We did, but it had a sister school that we did things with. Jamie and Alice acted in Midsummer Night's Dream together. They played Oberon and Titania."

"So you knew her?" Lexie asked.

"I met her once after the play." He smiled in remembrance. "They still had their stage makeup on. She was very pretty."

"And you knew they were going out?" asked Paul.

"Jamie told me. He said they were quite happy together."

"But did you know they were... you know?" Paul asked.

"Noo," said Archie. "Jamie wouldn't have told me that."

"I wonder what would have happened if Jamie had lived? Lexie posed. "Would Alice have told him about the pregnancy? Would they have married?"

"I don't know," said Archie taking in the enormity of the possibilities. "If she did tell him, he would tell our parents, and Father would have raised holy hell. 'You've let down the family', he said in an imitation of Hector's voice. YOU'VE LET DOWN THE CLAN!' And then he would have made him propose to her.

"Hector would have no right to raise holy hell," Paul pointed out. "After all, I didn't get here by immaculate conception. I'm told he had something to do with it."

"That's true," said Archie, "but we didn't know that at the time. He would have raised holy hell, but felt guilty about it. In time he would have accepted the situation."

"How do you think Molly would have reacted?" Lexie asked.

"You know Mother - the great appeaser. She would have bent over backwards to calm Father down. And she would have fussed over any wedding preparations and doted on the grandchild. What I'm concerned with is how she's reacting now. If she expects Michael O'Brien to become her loving grandson, she may be disappointed.

"We should talk to her," Lexie said.

"I tried," Archie reminded.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Well, this was far more interesting than any of my mail," Paul said. "But I must be off. I've work to do." He left the room.

"I should check things in the kitchen," Lexie said. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Archie smiled.

She kissed him on the side of the mouth and left the room.

Archie was alone. He thought for a moment about who else might be interested in the news. His sister Lizzie was traveling in India and couldn't be contacted even by post. He wished he could talk to Alice, but he had no way to reach her either. So Archie turned to the person who had always been there for him since childhood. He went outside to look for Golly, the estate's long-time ghillie.

--------

It was a month later. Outside, two men were approaching the front drive from opposite directions. Golly, the older man, walked with a strong, purposeful stride. Duncan, the younger one, was dressed in a kilt and had sticky-up hair. He came galumphing along as if he were thinking, "Oh my tail and whiskers, I shall be late." They met at the Land Rover parked in the drive.

"I'll take the keys," Golly said. "You can go back to what you were doing."

"Hey, I thought I was picking him up," Duncan protested.

"Not this time," Golly said. "I knew Jamie. I was at his baptism and his funeral. I'm the one that will be picking up his son.

--------

Inside, the MacDonalds were in the sitting room. Lexie was glancing at a magazine. Archie was punching numbers into his mobile. Molly was getting up from her chair to look out the window.

"They should be here by now," she fretted.

"The plane could have been late," said Archie, placing the mobile back into his shirt pocket. "Give them time, Mother."

"Sit down, Molly," Lexie suggested. "You don't want to wear yourself out before he gets here."

"You're right," said Molly, smiling sweetly but still appearing tense. "What should we talk about?"

"Umm," Lexie paused for a moment. "There's an article in here which says..." She flipped through the pages of her magazine.

"They're here," Molly said, jumping out of her seat again. "I hear the car." She looked out the window. "He's here!" She scurried out of the room.

"I thought we were waiting for Golly to show him in," said Lexie.

"That was the original plan."

They shrugged and followed Molly out to the front of the house.

The Land Rover was in the drive and Golly was taking a rucksack out from the back. A dark haired, good looking, bespectacled young man, with a shy smile, was emerging from the passenger side. His hair was a bit longish and parted in the middle, leaving a broad open forehead framed by shaggy locks. He paused to take the rucksack from Golly.

"You go ahead, son," Golly said. "I'll take your things to your room."

Molly stood with outstretched arms that might have invited a hug. "My dear boy, welcome to Glenbogle," she exclaimed warmly.

Michael O'Brien extended his right hand. "Hello Mrs. MacDonald." he said pleasantly.

"Oh," said Molly, momentarily flustered. She clasped Michael's outstretched hand with both of hers. "I'm so happy to see you, Michael, but do call me 'Molly'."

"All right, Molly. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Let me introduce you to the others. This is my son, Archie - your uncle, and Archie's wife Lexie." They greeted each other and shook hands.

"Why don't we go inside," Molly said as Michael was gaping at the extraordinary stone castle known simply as Glenbogle House. "We'll show you the grounds later."

Michael started to walk inside with the others, but stopped to turn over his shoulder and say, "Thanks for the ride, Golly," he said flashing an appreciative smile. "I'll see you later."

Golly smiled and nodded. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he said softly as he followed the others into the house with Michael's bag.

--------

The MacDonalds and Michael entered the sitting room. "First I must show you these," she said pointing to a dozen or so trophies arranged on a table. "Your father won these at Berkshire for football, cricket, swimming, and rowing."

"Cor, these are more than my brother Frankie won and he was the best at our school."

"Now, do you want to ask us questions first, or should I jump right in and show you the photograph albums," Molly asked.

"The pictures, please."

"Jolly good. Archie, would you bring the first one over. Michael, why don't you sit next to me." Archie placed an album on the coffee table and Michael sat next to Molly on the sofa. Archie and Lexie viewed from behind them.

"Here I am with Jamie when he was a few hours old. And here he is with Hector when he was two days old. Hector wasn't around for the birth. In fact he didn't arrive home until shortly before this picture was taken." Molly said with some asperity.

Michael looked on with interest.

"Here he is cuddled up next to me while I'm holding Lizzie, a few hours old. Here he is in his first kilt. You can see he's still in nappies."

"That's one answer to the question about what the Scotsman wears under his kilt," Lexie grinned.

"Watch it, Mrs MacDonald," Archie warned, "People have been thrown out of the clan for less than that.

Michael smiled at their exchange. Molly continued.

"Here he is next to Lizzie with a day old Archie in his lap."

"Now it starts to get interesting," Archie said smiling proudly as a small schoolboy.

"Och you were so wee, Arch," Lexie cooed. "And Jamie looks like such a good big brother.

"He was," agreed Archie. "Although he looks like he's about to dump me on the floor.

They continued looking through the album, recounting times gone by. There were first days of school, dips in the loch, a succession of dogs, clan gatherings, football and cricket matches, birthdays, Hogmany nights, and returns from the hunt, in which bloody carcasses were proudly displayed. It was as idealized a view of family life as could be found anywhere.

"These are the last photographs we have of Jamie," Molly said, softly, pointing to the page of graduation pictures. "He looks so happy here. He was on his way to Oxford. He had his whole life ahead of him... Or so we thought. He died a month later. "

Molly shut the album with an air of finality. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. What's done is done."

"That's true," Michael said. "I'm sorry I'm not meeting him today."

"Oh, but if he had lived, he would have married your mother" said Molly. "You would not have been put up for adoption. You would have known him all your life."

Michael looked a bit startled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Archie broke in. "So, Michael, you met Alice recently. How is she?"

"She's doing well. She's married to an engineer and has two daughters ages 8 and 5. She's a researcher with the BBC."

"I met Alice once," said Archie. "I was never more in awe or more jealous of Jamie than when I saw him with such a nice looking girl."

"Yeah, she showed me a picture of herself when she was that age. She was nice looking. Still is, I guess." Michael didn't look too sure of this last statement.

"Ach, what does a wee lad like you know about us oldies in our 30s," teased Lexie. "To you, we probably all look geriatric."

"No, of course not," Michael protested.

"Michael, if you don't mind humouring me, take off those specs for a minute," requested Archie. Michael obliged. "So what do you think, Mother, he looks a bit like Jamie, doesn't he?"

"Oh definitely," said Molly. "He's a MacDonald through and through. He has Jamie's colouring and his mouth. And your father's forehead."

"Alice said I look just like her brother, only darker," said Michael. "And she and I both wear glasses."

"None of the MacDonalds wear glasses," Molly admitted.

At this point, Duncan arrived at the doorway, slightly out of breath and helter-skelter looking as usual. "Excuse me, but Maggie says to tell you that luncheon is being served."

--------

They all assembled in the dining room. "I usually do the cooking around here," Lexie explained. "But sometimes we bring Maggie in when I need a break."

"More often when she has other responsibilities to attend to," Archie corrected.

"You sit here next to me," Molly instructed Michael.

Paul entered the room with a "Hello everyone," and took a seat.

"Michael, I'd like to introduce you to my half brother, Paul Bowman," Archie said. "Paul, this is Michael O'Brien."

The two greeted each other and shook hands across the table.

"Paul's my right hand man around the estate," Archie continued. "I suppose he would say I'm his left hand man. We work pretty closely and he takes a lot of the responsibility."

Paul smiled. "It's a great partnership as long as the right hand knows what the left hand is doing."

"And visa versa," added Archie.

"Before we eat, I have a little presentation to make", Molly said. She stood up and took a parcel wrapped in brown paper from the sideboard. "This is for you, Michael, as your father's rightful heir."

Archie gave a questioning look.

Michael took the package and opened it to find something plaid and woolen.

"She never gave me anything like that," Paul muttered to Lexie.

"A kilt?" Michael asked?

"It was Jamie's," Molly explained. "The plaid is the MacDonald tartan."

"This is very nice," said Michael. "Although, I don't know when I'll get a chance to wear it."

"You can wear it tonight," Molly suggested. "And the rest of us will dress up too. Archie will wear his."

"I don't know, " said Michael, looking uncomfortable.

"Mother, I don't think either Michael or I need to be told what to wear," said Archie. "You wrote to him that dress was casual here. Let's just leave it at that."

"Very well," conceded Molly. "We won't dress up tonight. But you can wear the kilt at any formal occasion - weddings, funerals, fancy dress balls.

"Costume parties," Lexie added.

Molly looked disapprovingly as Michael suppressed a laugh.

"Think of the kilt as a memento from your stay here," Archie said. "You don't ever have to wear it unless the perfect occasion presents itself."

"Like he lands the part of Macbeth in the school play," Lexie whispered to Paul.

At that moment, Maggie walked in carrying a large platter. She was a large woman with a red perspiring face. "Haggis" she announced, proudly.

"What," exclaimed Lexie. "This is not what we talked about yesterday." She rose from her seat, her eyes flashing.

"I know, but..."

"What happened to the cold poached salmon?"

"Well, Molly called me and said there had been a change. She told me to make haggis."

"Molly," Lexie said."

"I meant to tell you," Molly said smiling, trying to make light of the issue. "I thought Michael might enjoy this uniquely Scottish dish. It was Jamie's favorite."

"Well, Jamie isn't here right now," hissed Lexie.

"What's haggis?" Michael asked.

"It's a sheep's stomach filled with ground organ meats," explained Archie.

"Ohhh," said Michael trying not to show distaste.

"And onions and oatmeal and lots of good herbs from our garden," Molly added, trying in vain to save the situation.

Michael nodded, noncommittally.

"I'll go into the kitchen and see what else we can serve you, Michael," Lexie said, willing herself into good humour. "Maggie, put down the platter and come with me." The two women disappeared into the kitchen.

"Haggis is an acquired taste," Archie explained to Michael. "We all like it because we've been eating it all our lives. People not used to it often find it, well, a bit strong."

"I see," said Michael.

"So Lexie is getting you something else", Archie continued. "If you want to try a taste of the haggis, go ahead. But don't feel like you have to pretend to like it if you don't."

"Right, thanks for the warning."

"So I imagine you've been hearing about the MacDonalds all day," Paul said to Michael. Tell us about the O'Briens."

"Well, my father's an estate agent and my mother teaches maths at a secondary school. My brother Frankie is four years older than me. He's adopted too."

"Has Frankie gone on a quest to find his birth parents, like you?" Archie asked.

"No. He says Mum and Dad are the only parents he needs."

"So how are your parents taking your coming here?" Paul asked. "Do they mind?

Michael paused for a moment. "They've been really good about it. They understand it's something I have to do."

"They sound supportive," Paul said.

"Yeah, they are - about most things."

Lexie and Maggie returned, Lexie carrying a plate. "I made you some breakfast sausages," Lexie said. "They were the only thing I could prepare quickly."

"They look lovely," said Michael as she served him.

Meanwhile Maggie served the others haggis and the vegetables that ringed the platter. "Vegetables?" she asked Michael when she reached his place.

"Please," he said. "And I'll have just a drop of the haggis, as well."

Everyone looked with curiosity as Michael raised the fork to his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed.

"Interesting," he pronounced. He returned to the sausages.

--------

"I'd like to show Michael the family portraits," Molly said.

"Go ahead", Archie said. "But if you don't mind, I'll pass. I've been on this tour before."

"So have I," said Lexie. "While dusting."

"We'll meet you in the sitting room in about half an hour." Archie said.

Molly and Michael went up the stairs.

"I painted this portrait of your grandfather, Hector. How he would have loved to have known you. Here is your great grandfather, Angus. Now there was a formidable man..." Her voice trailed off as they moved further away..

"If they're not back in half an hour we should rescue him, suggested Lexie.

"Agreed," said Archie. "You know it wouldn't be so bad if she'd tell the truth about how our illustrious ancestors made their money."

"You mean warring and pillaging?" asked Lexie?

"Is there any other way?"

--------

Half an hour later, in the sitting room, Archie and Lexie were sharing sections of the _Telegraph_ when they could hear voices in the front hall.

"I know you haven't know us long," said Molly. "But I do hope you have started to think of us as family. We will always think of you as a MacDonald."

"Thank you, that's very kind." said Michael.

"You see, if Jamie had lived, and you were raised here, he would have eventually become laird and inherited this estate. You would have been his heir."

"That's true," Michael said slowly. "Things might have been very different."

Archie and Lexie eyed each other and put down their newspapers. They went and stood in the doorway between the sitting room and front hall.

"What I'm saying is that you are descended from the Scottish nobility," Molly continued. "You have every right to consider yourself a member of that nobility,"

"Well, I'm not Scottish, I'm English.," said Michael uncomfortably. "And I may have noble blood but I don't have a noble upbringing. My family is descended from Irish potato farmers on one side and East End labourers on the other. I'm sorry, but with all due respect to you and Jamie and the Scottish nobility, I'm afraid I'm just a commoner."

'Oh, there's nothing common about you, dear. I could tell that from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're destined to become a leader. With your brains, and your looks, and your charm, you're just like Jamie was. I already feel like I've known you for a long time." she said warmly.

" I'm not sure you know me as well as you think you do. I am the son of Tom and Betty O'Brien. I am grateful to Jamie and Alice, because without them I wouldn't be here. But they contributed only to my biology. Nothing else."

"Mores the pity," Molly said sadly.

"No, it's not a pity," said Michael firmly. "I mean it's a pity that Jamie died, of course. But if he lived, it would have been a pity if he and Alice had married so young."

"You don't mean that." Molly pleaded.

"I do," said Michael. "Even Alice would agree."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice said that giving me up for adoption was the right thing to do, that she wasn't ready to be a mother.

"I could have helped," said Molly.

Michael looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"I could have," Molly repeated softly.

"Mother," Archie said kindly. "Jamie's been gone for 19 years now. His living, marrying, raising Michael - it just wasn't to be."

"No dear, it wasn't. If you don't mind, I'm feeling rather tired. I think I'd better lie down for a while." Molly turned to leave.

"Mother, I have one thing to say before you go."

Molly looked back at her son.

"Michael may have started out a MacDonald but he's been an O'Brien for as long as he can remember. We should respect that."

"You're probably right, dear," Molly said wearily, as she turned to go upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I upset her." said Michael.

"Don't blame yourself," said Archie. "She's been working up to this all day. I should have stopped her sooner."

"It's her missing Jamie," said Lexie.

"I know. But I can't stand in for Jamie."

"No," agreed Archie, sadly. "None of us can."

There was a momentary pause.

"Why don't you two go out on the grounds", suggested Lexie, giving Archie a quick squeeze around the middle. "I'll check on Molly".

"Thanks, Lex." Archie said, forcing a smile.

--------

Archie and Michael went outside. "I'll take you on one of my favorite hikes," Archie said.

Michael gazed at the loch in front of him, and the forests and mountains beyond.

"This is spectacular," Michael said. "How much of this is yours?"

"Pretty much all you can see."

"You mean you own that mountain with the snow on top?"

"That's Benbogle. If you ever want to climb it, Paul leads the expeditions. It takes three days.

"Cor."

"Come on, let me show you some more," Archie said, leading the way.

"So what was Jamie really like," Michael asked as they climbed up and down over rocky, heathery ground. "I know he was smart and good looking and athletic, but what was he like as a brother?"

"Good question," Archie said. "I adored him. I wanted to _be_ him. He was four years older than me and I thought he was so wise. I mean, when I was 3, he could read. What could be more brilliant than that? I remember him reading to me once. I think I was like a little puppy dog begging for his attention.

"My brother's four years older than me. We had a little of that in our relationship, as well."

"Well maybe it's universal," Archie said. "Mostly we played together- football, cricket, tag, anything physical. We'd build obstacle courses and tree forts. We'd explore parts of the house we weren't supposed to be in. Once he actually locked me in the dungeon, but that was supposedly an accident. We were very competitive but he could also be quite protective.

" I remember once when I was 10 and had lost a new watch" Archie continued. "My father got so angry that he called me 'damn stupid', and a 'disappointment' and said I'd 'never amount to anything'. By the time he was done, I was in tears. Jamie came over and said, 'Archie, don't listen to Dad. You're smart, you're a good son and a good brother too.'"

"That was mature of him. He was what, 14?

"Yeah, Jamie could really rise to the occasion sometimes. The problem for me was that he really was my father's favourite. I think part of the reason I wanted to be like Jamie so much was to please my father. That was a hopeless cause," Archie shook his head. Then he smiled. "Have I convinced you that you'd like to become part of the MacDonald family yet?"

"Not yet, but this is much more interesting than the portraits of noble ancestors."

They came to an outlook on the path with a view of the loch.

"This is like heaven," Michael said.

"Jamie and I used to come here a lot. We'd go up even further where you get an even better view. But we'll turn around now."

"Do you think Jamie would have wanted to be a father?" Michael asked before they moved on.

"No," said Archie slowly. "He would have done whatever was required of him, maybe even have learned to like it. But it wouldn't have been his first choice. I'm sorry, but I think you wanted a truthful answer."

"I did," said Michael. "I see it this way. My parents couldn't have kids on their own. When they adopted me, I was the best thing that ever happened to them, along with Frankie. For Jamie and Alice, I was just a mistake... I almost told your mother that," he added, "but I held my tongue."

"Michael, you have wisdom beyond your years," Archie said. "Let's get going now."

They descended mostly in silence. When they reached the house, it was nearly dinner time.

--------

Archie found Lexie in the kitchen, checking on Maggie and dinner. "I wanted to make sure there would be no surprises tonight," Lexie said.

"How's Mother?"

"She wouldn't let me talk to her."

"Archie sighed. "I hope she'll be able to pull herself together for dinner."

Molly did join them for dinner.

"Did everyone a good afternoon?" she asked with forced cheerfulness. "I had a lovely nap. What did you do today, Michael?"

"Archie and I went hiking."

"That's nice," she said automatically.

At that moment the air was pierced with a loud nasal drone that visibly startled Michael.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you," Archie said.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," Lexie quipped, as Golly marched in from the kitchen dressed in full Highland regalia and playing a bagpipe. Maggie followed with a platter of food.

"Roast beef" she announced as she placed it on the table.

Golly retreated to the sideboard standing erect, his piping completed. Michael glanced over at him and Golly gave a wink.

"Another MacDonald tradition?" he asked the others at the table.

"Another MacDonald tradition," they responded.

"Golly, come join us," Archie said. Golly knew he was going to be asked, but he had to wait to be asked.

Maggie served the meal.

"I hear you are headed for Oxford," Paul said. "What are you taking up there?"

"I'll be studying anthropology," Michael replied, "but my specific interest is in folk tales from Great Britain and Ireland."

"You mean like fairy stories mums tell the kids at bedtime?" Paul asked. "I didn't know you could study those things at university."

"At university we collect and analyse them," responded Michael. "There are whole journals devoted to the subject. Folklorists are uncovering new tales or variations of old tales all the time."

Around the table, some looked dubious, others, impressed. Molly didn't appear to be paying attention.

After dinner Molly announced she was going to walk in the garden. She didn't invite anyone to join her. She got up from the table and walked out, almost as if in a trance.

Archie and Lexie looked at each other meaningfully.

"Let her go," Lexie advised. "I'll check up on her in a bit and see if she wants company."

"It's what I said, isn't it? said Michael. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this."

It's not your fault, Michael," said Archie. "She'll get over it."

Paul excused himself. He was meeting some mates at the pub.

Let's go, Michael, said Archie. "We can view the loch up close this time."

--------

They walked to the water's edge. Michael knelt down to cup some water in his hands.

"It's cold," he shivered.

"We call it refreshing," Archie smiled.

They walked along the shoreline, with Archie explaining the geography, the flora, and the fauna. "This is Pirate's Point" he said as they came to a pebbly spit of land stretching into the loch. "When we were kids, Golly had us convinced that pirates used to come here. This is where Jamie and I liked to skip stones."

Archie picked up a stone and flung it with a graceful sideways flick of the wrist. It made three beautiful skips. "Not bad. I don't get to do this too often anymore."

"Cool", Michael said. "I've never done it before." He picked up a stone and flung it. It plopped in the water

"It's like this," Archie said taking Michael's hand and forearm and guiding them in the appropriate motions. "You want to get some spin on it."

"Right," Michael flicked the stone. It skipped twice. "Yes!" he cheered.

The two continued to flick stones over the rippled, sun flecked surface of the loch until Archie deemed it was time to head back.

"Jamie was the real pro at skipping stones," Archie said on their return trip. "He taught me everything I know about it."

When they reached the beach near the house they sat on a bench and watched silently as the sun began to set.

"So, this is where Jamie died, isn't it?" Michael asked after a while.

"It is".

"Alice told me that he drowned, but she didn't know any of the details."

"Would you like to hear the details?

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Archie took a deep breath and gazed straight ahead. "It was the summer I turned 14, and Jamie and I were out in the dinghy with our dog, Flossie. Jamie was rowing. I was making a fool of myself, jumping up and down in the boat. Jamie turned around to me and said "Now you're in trouble."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I took it to mean that when we capsized he was going to take revenge. That he would push me under or something like that. So when we did capsize, the first thing I did was scramble up on to the overturned boat for safety.

"It turned out that Jamie had more important things to do than wreak havoc on me. When I looked back, Flossie was just sinking from view and Jamie was diving in after her. They never came back up," he said gazing sadly at the loch as if he were still waiting.

Archie turned to Michael. If it weren't for those glasses, it could be Jamie he was looking at.

"That must have been horrible for you," Michael said. "I mean more than horrible."

"Yes. It was more than horrible, all right."

"I can't imagine what it would be like if anything like that happened to my brother."

"I hope you never find out," Archie said. "It's like you lose a part of yourself. Things are never the same after something like that. But somehow you manage to keep on going, maybe even find a bit of happiness."

By now it was dusk and the midges were out in full force.

"There's no fighting them," Archie said. "We better go in."

They got up and headed for the house.

--------

It was nearly bed time when Molly summoned up the courage to knock on the guest room door. It was Jamie's old room, but had since been repainted and emptied of his old things.

"Come in," said Michael.

Molly entered. Michael was sitting on the bed, listening to an iPod and reading a book, a mobile by his side. "Oh hello, Molly," he said, lifting off his earphones and standing up.

"Michael, I want to apologise for what I said today."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I want to, so please hear me out.

"OK."

"I didn't mean to say there was anything wrong with your Mum and Dad. It's clear from meeting you today that you have very fine parents. I think Jamie would have been happy for you and proud, as well."

"Thank you, Molly. It's decent of you to say that."

"That's all, except to say, if you ever want to visit again, you have an open invitation. Bring your family, your friends - they're all welcome. You can see we have plenty of room."

"That's very generous of you, Molly. "I'll keep it in mind. But I don't know that it will happen anytime soon. It is a bit of a distance and I'll be busy with my studies."

"I understand," Molly smiled.

"But we can keep in touch by post."

"That would be nice. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Molly."

--------

Maggie wasn't scheduled that day, so Archie helped Lexie with breakfast. Michael would be leaving soon to catch his plane and they wanted to give him a proper sendoff. They prepared a buffet breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, smoked fish, cheeses, and fruit salad. The toast was a little burnt.

"Do you start every day like this," Michael asked. "I don't know where to begin."

"The breakfasts were even bigger in Hector's day," remarked Molly. "Now we usually have just oatmeal or cold cereal."

"Well thanks for doing all this." Michael piled his plate high and sat down to eat.

"I remember when I used to have an appetite like that," Paul said to Archie, nodding at Michael's plate. "Did you used to have an appetite like that."

"Yeah."

Before long, Golly was in the doorway, asking, "Ready?"

Michael got up and everyone followed him out to the drive to say goodbye. Michael shook hands with three younger family members. "It was nice meeting you, Paul." "Thanks for the fantastic breakfast, Lexie." "Archie, Thanks for everything. I feel like I've really gotten to know Jamie through you."

"Thank you for coming," Archie said. "You brought a little bit of Jamie home to us. It's been a gift." Michael smiled and moved on.

"Molly," he said as he gave her a hug. "I really will write."

"I know you will, dear."

--------

It was nearly luncheon time when Golly returned from the airport. He entered Glenbogle House and found Molly in the sitting room.

"Did you have a good visit with your grandson?" he asked.

"Oh yes, but I try not to think of him as a grandson. After all, the O'Briens are his real family."

"Maybe so, but I think he's coming back next summer," Golly said.

"What makes you think that? The distance is so far, and he has his studies."

"Well, do you remember _what_ he studies?" Golly asked slyly.

"I don't know. Anthropology, I think."

"Folklore." Golly corrected.

"Oh, right," Molly recalled.

"And what do you think it is that I've been telling you and you're family all these years. All those stories about Red Bonnet and the Laird's Ghost and such. They are _Folklore_. Folklore, like they study at the big universities. And you thought it was all bunk.

"We thought no such thing,".

"I told young Michael a few of the old legends during the ride to Inverness. And when I said I learned them from my grandfather, I thought he was ready to take me to Oxford with him. He wants to come back to collect _my_ stories.

"Golly, that's wonderful."

Golly flashed one of his rare ear-to-ear smiles. "I thought you'd be pleased."

25


End file.
